


King of My Heart

by Emritz86



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Extreme AU, King Balinor, M/M, Prince Merlin, Queen Hunith, king arthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emritz86/pseuds/Emritz86
Summary: King Arthur couldn't take his eyes off of Prince Merlin. He came to conquer Balinor's kingdom but now all he wanted his beautiful son to be his- his king consort. But Merlin despised the mighty king with all his heart. Would Arthur be able to conquer his darling's heart as well?





	1. Chapter 1

King Arthur strutted with his head held high towards the jewel studded golden throne like he owned it, literally.  
King Arthur of Camelot, the emperor of the five kingdoms of Albion had finally conquered the most majestic and mysterious kingdom of Drakonem. 

Arthur had heard of this mysterious and magical kingdom since he was a child. His father Uther had always wanted to ally with Drakonem to strengthen his kingdom, but the King Balinor of Darkonem never agreed to Uther’s negotiation. When Arthur was ten, King Uther finally snapped at the dismissal of the King Balinor and declared war. Arthur remembered the war had lasted only a few days as King Balinor defeated Uther and his army with the help of his great old Dragon, Kilgarrah. Many Camelotian soldier were injured but none of them died. King Balinor gave Uther a fair warning not to even think about attacking Drakonem ever again and banished them from his kingdom. Arthur still remember the defeated and haunted look on his father’s face, humiliated and broken. It was another matter if you lost a war like a hero, but King Balinor expatriated the King of Camelot like he was nothing more than a pest. Uther never came out of his room after that and never put on his crown ever again. Arthur, at the age of ten was crowned king under the guidance of his father lawful advisers and the guardianship of Uther’s most loyal knights Sir Kay and Sir Galahad. 

Since that awful day of his coronation, Arthur swore to his father and his crown that he would avenge his father’s humiliation. He would destroy Drakonem and put that arrogant Dragon King at the feet of King Uther. 

Arthur was never a hot-tempered King like his father. He was calm, plotting and a strategic king. He would never declare war without investigating the other kingdom properly, to find out their weakness and that quality alone along with his bravery and shrewdness made him the Great King of Albion.

Arthur waited for the perfect opportunity to attack Drakonem for ten years then he heard the rumor that the great dragon was dead. He lived for more than a thousand years and now the greatest protection of Drakonem was gone. But Arthur knew Great Dragon was not the only powerful source, King Balinor was himself was a great sorcerer. It was not easy to defeat a magical kingdom. So, King Arthur summoned the sorcerers, warlocks, druids, cathas, high priestesses from different part of the world and planned a perfect strategy to attack the magical kingdom. He knew they wouldn’t stand a chance to Balinor’s great power if they attack directly. King Arthur had sent a band of sorcerers with High priestesses Nimueh and Morgause to Drakonem and stealthily poisoned the magical root of the kingdom. It was a great effort and took months to weaken the hearth of magical root but they succeeded at last. King Balinor got weakened so did his magical army. Then Arthur sent a band of knights to stealthily enter to the lower town and keep the civilians hostages. As he got the green signal of his successful plan, Arthur rode to Drakonem with the largest united army of five kingdoms, another few thousand legion of sorcerers to conquer King Balinor. Drakonem wasn’t quite aware of the attack until they were at the borders of the kingdom and it was too late to defend for the magical king. He was weak, his dragon was long gone and his enemy was knocking at the door. King Balinor still tried to defend the majestic army but Arthur defeated him without batting an eyelid like he did to Uther all those years ago.

Arthur sat regally in the golden throne of Drakonem king, the color of Drakonem blue was replaced by Camelot red. The knights and other soldiers of Drakonem were sent to the dungeons. Some of the courtiers and ministers were held hostages by Camelot knights in the throne room where King Balinor was forced sat on his knees by Sir Kay and Sir Elyan.

“Not so brave now are you, Your highness?” Arthur asked smugly as he watched king Balinor struggled weakly but his knights held him tight.

“You tricked us you foolish boy.” Balinor spat angrily and groaned as Sir Kay tightened his hold in warning. “This is not how a king declares war. You entered into our kingdom like the thieves you are. You deceived us you treacherous arrogant fool.” 

King Arthur smirked and gestured his knights not to hurt the old king for his insolence. Instead, he leaned forward and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

“You are right, we are treacherous but what you did to my father with magic was not kingly either, was it King Balinor?”

“But we never wanted war, it was your father who attacked my kingdom. I had to protect it.”

“But we wanted alliance and you never agreed to that too.” Arthur was getting angrier. “It would have never happened if you had agreed to be allied with Albion.”

Balinor face turned stormy for a moment before he answered.

“I’d never ally with someone like Uther.”

Now Arthur had had enough with this arrogant king’s behavior. He pulled his sword up from the seethe and stormed towards Balinor where he was kneeling.

“Now you watch…”

“FATHER!”

Arthur stopped in his track as he saw someone burst into the room wrenching his arm off a knight’s grip. It was a boy, no more than sixteen summers. He ran towards the king and fell onto his knees. 

Balinor looked stricken to see the young boy ran towards him and lost all the façade of bravery instantly.

“Son, what are you doing here? I told you to get out of this castle and kingdom immediately.” He cried as he grabbed his son’s hand tightly.

“I couldn’t get away father, I couldn’t leave you in danger.”

Arthur was mesmerized as the scene unfolded in front of him. He never knew Balinor had a son, and as beautiful as this one. For a moment Arthur thought he was blinded by the sheer beauty of this young lad. He was tall and lithe; skin was as white as snow. Dark raven hair was curled and shiny framing his beautiful face accordingly. His eyes, ‘oh his eyes’ Arthur thought were out of this world. They were blue like the deepest of ocean with the hint of gold flakes surrounding his irises. A regal straight nose between those amazing cheekbones along with those luscious rose petal lips… he was devastatingly gorgeous. Arthur wanted nothing but to touch that swan like neck of the lad and taste those plump cherry red lips. Arthur wanted this boy, wanted this boy to be his more than he wanted to conquer this kingdom. 

The sound of throat clearing from Sir Leon broke Arthur’s trance. Leon was giving him a knowing look but Arthur ignored him and concentrated on the object of his infatuation. He could see Balinor and his son whispering something furiously and Arthur could not wait any longer. He nodded at his first knight and Leon marched towards the boy and manhandled him towards the king.

“Don’t touch me you barbaric brute.” He yelled at Leon as he struggled in his strong grip. 

The captive prince was thrown at the feet of King Arthur where he was sitting on his father’s throne. He wanted nothing more than to kill this man with his bare hands and to vanish the whole Camelot army in the thin air but he could not. His magic was not strong enough or not strong at all other than doing some silly tricks until…

“What’s your name, boy?” Arthur asked.

The boy whipped his head up to Arthur, his eyes were blazing in anger and hatred and something else Arthur couldn’t quite put his finger on it. 

“I’m Prince Merlin and I demand you to let my father go.” 

Arthur raised an eyebrow in surprise and amusement both. The boy was a fighter, a beautiful fighter no less. Like a tiger cub, so innocent yet so fierce. 

“And what would I get if I let your father go?” King Arthur wanted to play with this fierce feline. 

Prince Merlin looked sharply at the King. He knew the king was a shrewd and clever man and he would have to deal with him very carefully. He knew Drakonem was now owned by the Albion King and he could do nothing right now to get his kingdom back, not yet at least. 

“You’ve already conquered our kingdom, what more do you want?”

‘You’ Arthur thought as he stared at the young prince. ‘Merlin’ What a beautiful yet bizarre name for a prince, like a ‘little hawk’. Arthur already loved this dangerously gorgeous prince and he would give anything to have him. But he knew King Balinor and Prince Merlin would not agree to his proposal now or ever so he would have to tread carefully. 

Arthur flicked his hand dismissively at Merlin’s question. 

“I’ve got plenty of kingdom at my disposal, Prince Merlin. Your kingdom is just another jewel on my crown, nothing more.”

“Then what do you want?” Merlin swallowed visibly. Arthur could see a slight tremor in his hands. The prince was afraid of him; Arthur knew he had always had this effect on his opponents. 

Arthur stared at Merlin’s enigmatic blue eyes for a moment before he spoke.

“King Balinor can have his kingdom back if he agrees to a couple of my conditions.” 

King Balinor’s bowed head shot up at Arthur’s proposal. ‘This is not going to be good’ he thought. King Arthur would never give his kingdom back without him having to pay a heavy price he could never afford. But still he wanted to listen what the King of Albion had to say.

“What are your conditions?” 

“First condition is,” Arthur kept his eyes locked with Merlin’s as he spoke gently yet firmly with King Balinor. He couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of the beautiful prince. “you can rule over you’re your kingdom but your army will work under my control. One of my chief knights will lead and control your army. You will be untied to Albion under this condition.”

‘A king without his army is no ruler but it’s better than spending the rest of his life in a foreign prison. At least Merlin will be safe. His people won’t have to suffer. What more a defeated king could ask for.’ Balinor thought sadly.

“Do you agree your highness?” 

Sighing in defeat, Balinor nodded. 

“Yes, I do. And what’s your second condition?” Balinor was almost afraid to ask. He had this feeling he wasn’t going to like what Arthur had to say. 

King Arthur got up and went where Merlin was kneeling at his feet. He crouched and grabbed the young man’s arm gently, pulling him onto his feet. Merlin was confused and looked at Arthur and Arthur was lost again in the deep blue sea of Merlin’s eyes. 

“Your highness?” 

Leon’s gentle nudging voice brought Arthur back to reality again. ‘Stop doing this to me Merlin’ He thought as he walked towards King Balinor who was now standing up with Merlin in his arms. 

“I want to marry your son Merlin and take him to Camelot with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this story has been left in my computer for over a couple of months. This is un-beta'd and I'm not a native English speaker so there will be mistakes ( a lot of mistakes). Please let me know what you think so it will give me additional fuel to continue this. Thanks. Emritz.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin is in Camelot now. Let's see if this chapter matches with your expectation, or not!

Camelot was nothing like Merlin had thought. For a ruthless king like Arthur, the capital kingdom should have been dark and gloomy, full of filthy and arrogant people. People here should have been poor and homeless but to Merlin’s utter astonishment, Camelot was a prosperous and beautiful city. Merlin watched in awe as happy and healthy people were walking by, children were laughing and playing, women were gossiping and giggling- a picture of happy living. The whole city was decorated to welcome the arrival of the King. People were cheering and shouting “Long live the King” and it was not forced, Merlin noticed, the people genuinely loved the King. 

Merlin was riding on a white mare, dressed in his finest attire at the request of his new king and would-be husband. He was feeling suffocated and a bit breathless in his confined clothes. He could feel people’s amazed stare and on his skin and hear the snippets of their barely suppressed whispers wondering about him. Merlin turned off his attention from the surrounding and focused on king who was now waving at his subjects happily. He looked majestic riding his equally majestic dark stallion – Hengroen. Merlin shook his head in disgust and bereted himself for even letting himself think about that arrogant megalomaniac king like that.

As the king, prince and the band of knights and soldiers reached the main gate of citadel, Merlin’s jaw dropped, literally. It was magnificent. The castle was white and large and the architect was beautiful. The white stone of the castle was reflecting the sun ray and it was looking like a fairy land. There was a row of knights standing on the staircase of the main entrance as well as the common people had also gathered around the opposite side of the citadel. People were cheering, the sound of band and trumpet mixing with shout of happiness making the prince a bit lightheaded. 

Arthur immediately noticed Merlin’s discomfort as they entered the main citadel. He quickly got off the horse and grabbed the rein of Merlin’s mare. His concern turned into worries as the young prince started to slid off the horse quite listlessly. He quickly grabbed the prince slim waist and pulled him off the horse gently on feet. Merlin was sweating profusely and panting, his eyes were half-mast. Arthur put one of prince’s arms around his neck and gently nudged him to walk forward. He wanted to carry the prince but didn’t want to hurt his pride to be seen by the world carried like a damsel by the mighty king. 

“It’s alright Merlin, just a few more steps to go.” He murmured soothingly in the ear of semi-conscious prince as he led them both towards the main entrance. 

As they reached the grand staircase, Merlin’s legs suddenly gave out as he lost consciousness completely and fell in the arms of the King. Without wasting any more precious second, Arthur quickly picked him up in his arms and carried him inside the hall. The knights were walking anxiously beside the king, ready to do anything to aid the king and the ailing prince. 

“Leon, go get Gaius immediately to the royal chamber.” Leon nodded at the King’s command and fled off to the direction of the physician’s chamber. 

“Sir Kay, go and notify the people that due to our Prince’s unwell state, I wouldn’t be able to celebrate the victory right now. Invite all the courtiers and common people to the great hall for a public meeting and then I will announce the big news to them.”

“Yes Sire.”

Bowing to the King, the elder knight strode off to the other direction. 

“You can all leave us, I will take care of things from here.”

Dismissing the other knights, Arthur entered the royal chamber and gently laid the unconscious prince in his bed.  
Also feeling weary from the events since last few days, Arthur sat heavily in the ornate chair beside the royal bed. No wonder the prince had passed out. The past few days had been heavily stressful, even for the king himself. Rubbing his face tiredly, Arthur looked at the sleeping face of the young prince. He looked like an angel, face so serene and beautiful. He loved the prince already so much and hated to see him so tense, so guarded from him. For once, it was nice to see his young face free from those rigid lines. 

“You will love it here my beautiful prince, just give me a chance.”

Arthur murmured gently as he was rubbing Merlin’s hot and sweaty brow lovingly. He was no fool. He knew the Dragon prince hated him and he could not blame him for that. He was just a boy, having lost his kingdom and being forced married to a foreign King had to be so overwhelming for him. No wonder his body gave out. He knew it would take a healthy amount of time for Merlin to trust him, to be with him willingly. He knew it wouldn’t be easy for a few days and he would have to be ready for anything. Anything Merlin might try, maybe, run away, hurt the king or worse. 

His trance broke by the sound of someone’s throat clearing and he could almost feel the burn of raised eyebrows behind his back.

“Gaius!” 

“Your highness!” Casting a disapproving glare to the young king, Gaius put the large medical bad onto bed and took the wrist of the unconscious boy. “It would be better if you wait outside while check the young prince.”

“But I…” Arthur stopped in the mid-sentence as the physician shot another death glare, lethal eyebrow and all. “Take care of him, okay!” and he practically ran off the royal room.

Gaius chuckled at the young’s king’s antic and focused his attention to his patient. No matter how much of a great king had Arthur become, he would always be a little kid to the old physician, his uncle, his most loyal guardian. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Gaius was checking the sick prince, he noticed something unusual, like a wave of something emitting off the prince’s body. With deft hands, he gently rolled the young man to his side and peeled off the shirt he was wearing. There, right in the middle of his back, was a symbol. But it wasn’t a symbol made by human hand; it was carved in his back by pure magic, as if he was blessed with seven angels of heaven. 

“It can’t be” Gaius murmured “He can’t be”

Gaius startled as he heard a faint moan from the prince and quickly rolled him again on his back. Seeing the rapid flutter of the prince’s eyes, he coaxed him further into consciousness with gentle soothing words.

“It’s alright, my boy. Just take it easy.”

Slowly two hazy sapphire eyes focused on him, filled with confusion and maybe distrust.

“Who’re you?” The prince asked quietly, still weak from him previous ordeal. 

“I’m Gaius my Lord, the court physician of Camelot. “

“Camelot.” 

“Yes, my Lord.”

“What happened?” Merlin asked quietly as he was looking around the huge room, soaking up the details of the grandeur. 

“You fainted out of exhaustion and now I’d recommend you to take it easy.”

Merlin snorted quite unprincely that made Gaius chuckle. He was just a boy, not yet fully grown up and still had to suffer all these consequences. 

“Yes, I should take it easy as I’m going to be held as a prisoner forever here.”

“No, my Lord, you’re not a prisoner here, you’re…”

“Don’t tell me I’m not a prisoner. I didn’t come here willingly. They tricked us, that brute of a king forcefully took me to spare the life of my father. I can’t marry that arrogant prat, I can’t.” Merlin was so worked up he started hyperventilating. 

“Calm down my Lord, it’s not good for your health.” 

“Don’t call me ‘my Lord’ I’m not your Lord.” Merlin said weakly as he started to relax again the pillows. 

“Then what should I call you.” Gaius was treading carefully with the young prince.

Merlin looked at him up and down for a few moments as if he was trying to measure the old man’s level of honesty. He seemed genuine, shrewd and gentle. Merlin could read people quite well and this man seemed harmless. He was actually feeling comfortable around this old physician. 

“You can call me, Merlin.” 

Gaius gently smoothed the hair off Merlin’s forehead as smiled as he leaned in his hand. ‘So innocent, so pure yet so scarred’ Gaius thought bemused. 

“Merlin, you’re Hunith’s son, right!”

Merlin looked at him with confusion. His mother had died when he was only two summers old. He never got to know her well. All he knew she loved him very much and she was the best mother anyone could ever have. It was always his father who looked after him, gave him everything he wanted in his life. But there was still a part of him that missed his beloved mother so much.

“You knew my mother?” 

“She was my cousin sister. Lost touch after she married your father.” Gaius smiled sadly at the memory of his beloved cousin sister. She was way younger than him; he treated her like she was his daughter. Then one day he heard…

Shaking his head, Gaius deliberately dropped the subject.

“You should get some rest, my boy. You have a big day tomorrow.” Gaius tucked the prince gently as if he was a little child. “The King would like to be healthy.”

Merlin’s beautiful face contorted in disgust as the old physician mentioned the king. 

“Then I don’t want to get better at all.” He grumbled petulantly. 

Gaius smiled at the childlike behavior of the young prince and patted his head. 

“You’ll be alright my boy. I’ll be there if you need anything.” He took his medicine bag and left the royal chamber. He had something important to tell the king.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

King Arthur was pacing anxiously outside the royal chamber, waiting for the court physician to bring the news about his beloved prince. As soon as the door opened, he almost rushed over Gaius and startled the poor old man to death. 

“How is he? Is he well?” Arthur asked frantically. 

“Calm down Arthur and come with me.” Gaius spoke irritably at the King’s frantic behavior. The prince had him wrapped around his finger already. 

“But Merlin…”

“Prince Merlin is doing well and he’s sleeping. I want him not to be disturbed for a few hours.” The Physician told him sternly. “Now my King, will you please come with me, I’ve got something to discuss with you…” Gaius raised his eyebrows and the King flinched. “…immediately.”

When they entered to an empty chamber, Arthur asked about the emergency. 

“Sire, while I was checking the young Prince, I noticed a mark on his back. It was the mark of ‘Hayliel’. Do you understand the meaning of it?”

King Arthur’s eyes widened slightly. ‘The Mark of Hayliel’ meant this boy could be his ‘destiny’ or could be his ‘doom’.

Gaius put a comforting hand on the young King’s shoulder. 

“Do not think too much my boy. You love him, you want to get married with this Prince. Although I do not appreciate the way you brought him here but that does not mean he will despise you forever.” 

“You mean he despises me now.” Arthur mumbled, sadness was heavy in his voice.

Gaius sighed and sat down onto the ornate chair and gestured the King to do the same. He was too old to handle these children. He wished Alice was there with him right now but she had gone to the lower town to tend some sick patients. 

When Arthur got settled in the chair, Gaius spoke gently as if he were talking to a toddler not a grown up a king. 

“Look Arthur, I can see how much Prince Merlin means to you. I know you are a good man, your people know that too. But the Prince does not know, yet. You brought him forcefully, he’s bound to dislike you. I know I would not have liked to be brought forcefully to an unknown kingdom and get married either.” 

Arthur made a face thinking about Gaius getting married and shuddered. 

“Shut up, boy.” The old mentor chided him without heat. There was a hint of smile on his face. 

“What I was saying that he is also your destiny. If you tread carefully around him and take care of him, he will come to you. You know you bear the similar soul mark, right! The mark of ‘Zehan’. You both are meant to be together and prophets have foretold this century ago.”

Arthur’s face lit up as Gaius told him about Merlin meant to be his forever. They were each other’s destiny. 

“I’ll show him how much I love him. He will grow to love me.”

“It will not be that easy my Lord.” Gaius told solemnly.

“Why?”

“He is Emrys, my Lord. Angels’ have written his fate and destiny. He is a warlock, as someone had told me long ago that he would be the greatest warlock that ever walked on earth. But, to be with him, to rule with him, you will have to win him first.”

“I love him so much Gaius and I haven’t even known him more than a few days.” 

“That will not be enough. The prophecy has also stated if Emrys falls in the wrong hand, Camelot will perish.”  
Arthur gasps. 

“Morgana.”

“I’m afraid my Lord.” Gaius face was somber. “You will have to be very careful Arthur. You have brought a Dragon Prince home, Arthur. If you care properly, he will be your destiny but if you fail he will burn you.”

Arthur nodded in understanding. He had done this to himself, to his kingdom and he would make it right. 

“One more thing Arthur…” Gaius wasn’t done. Arthur’s heart was thudding once again. There were more. 

Gaius continued.

“Emrys is still so young, he hasn’t even reached to adulthood yet. His magic is still weak thus it will make him frustrated. He will learn it eventually but to defeat your ultimate enemy, Merlin will have to unlock his dormant power and without you he could not do it.”

Arthur was confused now. He did not have magic. How could he be able to unlock it?

“How…” Before Arthur could even finish Gaius interrupted him.

“When the time comes, you will know it.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Next Day

Merlin was trembling as he was getting dressed by numerous servants and seamstresses. It was his wedding day, he was about to get married with that arrogant foolish king who thought that Merlin was going to be his husband for eternity. He could not do this. He could not be with a selfish man whom he could not love.

“Please be still, my Lord.” One of the older seamstresses chided him gently. 

Merlin stilled but his mind was running a thousand miles per moment. How could he get out of this situation? He needed to go back to his kingdom, his father. He needed to go back to King Cenred, his former betrothed. He had to unlock his power somehow to defeat this King of Camelot. 

The Prince started as a maid quickly dabbed his sweaty forehead with a soft cotton cloth. He was getting irritated at all these fuss. He was not a princess for triple Goddess’ sake. How could anyone fuss over a tunic, a pair of breeches and cape with such vigor. He was about to snap at all these attention, a seamstress announced. “You’re all set, my Lord!”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

King Arthur couldn’t take his off of his would-be husband as he was standing before him with their hands tied together. If he thought Merlin was beautiful before, it was an understatement. He was looking breathtakingly gorgeous in his sky-blue tunic and milk white breeches. The silver embroidery patterns on his tunic made him looks ethereal. The forest green and silver hemmed velvet cape had completed his regal look. He looked stunning and vibrant, although a bit pale which was considerable under the circumstances. As the hand-fasting and oath ceremony ended, Arthur put the diamond crown on his new husband and the new King-Consort of Camelot’s head.

“You may kiss each other to seal the bond of eternity.” Geoffrey Monmouth stated happily. 

Merlin trembled as the majestic and glorious king happily leaned towards him and pressed his lightly chapped lips to his soft one… his world seemed to be exploded. The magic inside his blood and veins started tingling as if it was happy as the King touched its master. His blue eyes turned gold and he gasped at the odd sensation. He never felt his magic so active before. What was happening? The candles were flickering around the grand hall and winds were blowing outside disheveling the decoration a little. It was not a stormy wind, rather a strong but delightful breeze dancing around the castle and singing the praise of the eternal soulmates. 

Merlin gasped loudly as King Arthur broke the kiss. He looked content and happy and Merlin to his utter disappointment did not feel disgusted at all, rather he felt a delight. His cheek flushed prettily as the handsome King smiled at him. Merlin controlled himself from smiling back at the last moment- no, he would not fall in the charm of the King. It was all a well plot of the brute king. He was also very angry at his own magic… that betrayer! It did not work when he needed it and now… it was dancing around his fingers! If he could snap the stupid Kings dollop head… 

His reverie had broken as the King took his hand gently and guided to the jewel studded ornate twin thrones. People were cheering---

“Long live King Arthur, long live King Merlin…”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merlin could not remember what happened at the banquet. All he could recall the smell of various delicious food which made his horribly nauseous and he had excused himself from the grand celebration. The King looked worried but he assured his husband that he was alright, just needed a little rest. The King was sad to see him go but he had to stay there for his kingly duties.

Now Merlin was alone in the royal chamber. It was decorated with a lot of flowers, tinsels and candles. He bristled at the pretty but fake decoration. He was itching to tear all these useless things down and burn them to the ashes. But he had other ideas. He did not leave the royal fest just to sleep. He had been formulating this plan for so long. He had to do this, he had to do this manually while his magic wouldn’t help him to finish…

Merlin remained stoic as a manservant helped him to change in his night clothes. After he’s left the chamber, Merlin snuffed out the candles and laid down in their bed. His heart was thudding so much he felt it might jump out of his throat. His hand clenching nervously at the ornate hilt of the knife. He was determined to end this, no matter what the consequence would be. 

Merlin must have dozed off a little, suddenly he felt the bed dipped beside him and jolted awake. The King had returned and was getting ready to sleep. Sweat was bedding on his forehead, hands trembling but he had to do this. He had to kill the King for tormenting him so much. He would end this arrogant King and then he would be free. Grabbing the hilt of the knife tightly in his hand, Merlin suddenly leaped off the bed and charged towards the sleeping king and plunged the knife in his clothed chest.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your Kudos and comments, it was delightful to know that my story is being liked by so many awesome people. I apologize sincerely for being late. Life can be pretty hectic. Also I'm sorry for my mistakes as I've already stated that I'm not a native English speaker. I just love this language and try to learn as much as I can. Hope this chapter will not be cringe-worthy. Please leave your thought with comments and it will help to boost up my confidence a bit more. Next chapter is under progress. 
> 
> Thank You,  
> Emritz86

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this story has been left in my computer for over a couple of months. This is un-beta'd and I'm not a native English speaker so there will be mistakes ( a lot of mistakes). Please let me know what you think so it will give me additional fuel to continue this. Thanks. Emritz.


End file.
